


The Best Reward

by glasses895demon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru Mentioned, Akiteru x Gf mentioned, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kurotsukki is otp, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima is done, Tsukishima is lucky af, i tried my best when writing kuroo, lies lies and more lies, lots of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasses895demon/pseuds/glasses895demon
Summary: “I told you I didn’t want anything in return. I may be gay but I’m not into- this.”A small favour Tsukishima does for Akaashi ends up going a long way when he finds himself at the most unusual of places.





	The Best Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou/gifts).



> I was inspired by this amazing fanfic http://archiveofourown.org/works/5644219  
> Please go read it and give the writer support!!
> 
> There's a special message at the end for you ;)

For Tsukishima Kei this evening was like any other. He had something small but filling to eat before deciding to take a hot shower. Afterwards, he dried himself and changed into what he would describe as his sleeping clothes for whatever time he would decide to fall asleep at. Seeing as it was his apartment he laid on his couch with a book in hand. Several chapters later he had decided to bookmark the page using a dinosaur one that Akiteru had bought him while he had been away on one of his trips with his girlfriend. He changed his seating position on the couch only slightly to make watching the documentary more enjoyable, however just as the blonde had flicked to the station a few firm knocks came from outside. When he reached the door to open it he was slightly surprised at the familiar face. 

“Akaashi, good evening. What are you doing here at this time?”

“Hello Tsukishima, I’m glad you asked that question. I have somewhere that I need to be but I’d like you to come along.”

Akaashi then glanced a look down to observe the clothes Tsukishima was wearing. Well, a glance would have been what the younger male had hoped and he would have simply asked what to wear instead of short and a dinosaur t-shirt. They made eye contact again.

“I’m sure my bed clothes aren’t the most appropriate item for going out. What should I wear then?”

“Formal but not formal clothing. You need to look appropriate for where we are going. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re looking your best.” 

Allowing Akaashi in as far as his living room meant that in the nicest way possible Akaashi was not to watch his change. It seemed Akaashi’s boyfriend was rubbing off him the longer they were together. A few careful minutes of picking resulted in him coming out wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt with a leather jacket and flat shoes. When he opened his bedroom door to look down to Akaashi, he could easily see how surprised the other was.

“I couldn’t have picked something better. It’s absolutely perfect on you Tsukishima and it couldn’t be more appropriate for where we are heading. Let’s go.”

Tsukishima and Akaashi walked until the black haired stretched his hand out to call a taxi. When they were in Tsukki listened as Akaashi gave directions for some restaurant. He only knew of it because Akiteru had told him about it after one of his dates. When they had arrived Akaashi paid and waited for Tsukki to get out of the taxi before he began walking. He raised an eyebrow as the other male walked by the restaurant without a second glance.

“Are we not going to the restaurant?”

Akaashi turned to meet Tsukishima’s face, a small smirk beginning to form on his friends face. He had seen Akaashi smirk before but this one was different- Different to the others but he couldn't explain it. What awaited them that gave Akaashi that much pleasure to keep it from him?

“Trust me when I say this Tsukishima, this place is much better than that five-star place. I don’t need to make a promise because you’ll soon see for yourself. Believe it or not but we’re almost there- Ah look, there it is~”

Tsukishima followed Akaashi’s eyes as they walked into another street that he didn’t recognise. The building definitely seemed to be a place he would not regularly visit if a place he would visit at all. The place appeared to be lit up inside but on the outside were two large neon blue martini glasses. When they reached the door, the tall blonde was the first to enter before the smaller black haired male walked in after.  
The place was enormous inside, colours and lights everywhere. There were definitely a couple hundred people, with bars and tables filled with people. It wasn’t packed but without this amount of people, it seemed natural. The music was pumped through the speakers but Tsukki could still hear Akaashi loud and clear. It seemed strange a nightclub would be this expensive-

If it were a nightclub.

Tsukishima looked to his far left, noticing groups of people sitting and standing around multiple poles. On those poles were male. Male dancers. Strippers. The golden brown eyes of the blonde had widened largely while a light pink slowly began to appear on his cheeks. They were walking to what looked like to be an exclusive area, where there were more strippers and men wearing clothing that showed they had some meaning to the building. Tsukki didn’t need to stretch out his hand to grab Akaashi’s sleeve to get his attention.

“What on earth are we doing in a place like this?!”

“This place is called a strip club and I work here.”

If Tsukishima had been told a year ago, a month, days prior to this he wouldn’t have believed it. If he had travelled back in time to warn himself he would have thought something or someone had tampered with his brain. His words were quick but his brain was finding it hard to see this was somewhere Akaashi was everyday. (write more? Don’t think so)

“You work in a strip club?! I thought you were a bartender. What does Bokuto think of this? He is fine with this isn’t he?”

“I am a bartender. This is where I work. I apologise Tsukishima because I also lied about Bokuto’s job, he actually works-”

A loud voice came from the other side of the hallway though the person was getting closer with each passing second. Tsukishima sighed as he looked to Akaashi who gave a small smile to the familiar face.

“Bokuto-san, good evening. Sorry I’m late. Daichi isn’t mad is he?”

“Heh, there’s no need to worry Akaashi! I told Daichi you could possibly be late but you’re bringing a friend. Oh hey Tsukki! I look sexy don’t I~?”

Tsukishima glanced down to the man he now knew as a stripper. He was wearing clothes that revealed most of his body, only covering his crotch area. The tight black tights appeared as a tease for his clients as the rest were hidden by his long high heels. As weird as it sounded this type of job suited Bokuto, and those clothes did as well. He knew Akaashi wouldn't be offended by his reply but what should he say to a guy he thought earned that body from sport and working in a gym?

“You wouldn’t have a job otherwise. I think the important question here is, why was I brought here?”

The question was directed towards Akaashi, who he was now facing. Bokuto wrapped an arm around his boyfriend with a curious grin on his face. Akaashi flashed a confident smirk towards the stripper before speaking to the curious blonde.

“I have a surprise for you. I did tell you I would pay you for letting Bokuto and I stay in your apartment when ours was flooded. I had been thinking and I thought why not a free session? I thought you could use it.”

“I think you thought wrong, very. I told you I didn’t want anything in return. I may be gay but I’m not into- this.”

“True, but I believe you’ll change your mind. I got you one of the best strippers here, he’s close friends with Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up once he heard his name. He looked at Akaashi before looking to Tsukishima, staring at him intensely. It was as if Bokuto were and owl and he was the one of their offspring about to fly for the first time. There was definitely a hint of jealousy in that expression but he chose to not say anything.

“You mean- He gets a free with Kuroo?! No way! You’re too lucky Tsukki, I’d love to be in your position right now!”

For a stripper to say that to him must mean this Kuroo person has something special about him but what was Akaashi thinking when he approached Kuroo asking to give a friend a free round? As his ear caught the sound of another set of high heels walking on the wooden floor made the blonde’s eyes avert from the couple to another figure who appeared to be a centimetre or two smaller and thin with a muscular but a slender frame. The unknown stripper appeared to be sly, with narrowed eyes and hazel coloured cat-like pupils. His black hair could be best described as a bed-head style, with a fringe on his right side that partially covers his right eye. Without the other saying anything he felt himself being intrigued, a light pink appearing on his cheeks. The stripper had now reached them and placed an arm on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Kuroo! You were great out there, I seen you earned a lot of money. Care to share?”

“Heh~ I think I’ve deserved this so no can do. I also earned a nice break so I would recommend going out there.”

“Rude! I’m not a newbie and I earn a lot of money doing live shows too!”

A few small but noticeable coughs came from Akaashi which caught the attention of Bokuto and Kuroo. Once he had their full attention his eyes drifted over to Tsukishima, who had recovered from Kuroo’s sudden arrival.

“Ah Kuroo, remember that conversation we had yesterday? That’s him and he’s all yours. Treat him and show him what the best of the best can do.”

Kuroo’s grin had changed to a curious one as he too turned his face to Tsukki’s, just as Akaashi had when they were in his apartment, taking in every possible detail. There were a million things Tukishima could be doing them and none of them included being judged if he was good enough by a stripper for a free dance. As Kuroo’s hand fell from Bokuto’s he took a step back while Kuroo took one forward.

“He has my interest. Alright then, you’ll get the free dance. Follow me this way and we’ll use a private room.”

“No fair Kuroo! I want to see his reactions! Come on pal!”

“I’m respecting the client's wishes and his wishes are for it to be one on one so I’m afraid you’ll have to go off and do your own thing, you do work here after all. I’ll see you all in an hour. Let’s go.”

Ignoring the whining coming from Bokuto and the sighing from Akaashi, Tsukishima followed Kuroo down the other side of the hallway. The music volume was just as loud as it was in the public area. As the pair walked down the hallway there were multiple closed doors which appeared to have some significant meaning in the club. When they reached the fifth door, Kuroo knocked on it a few times before opening it to look inside and then stepped in. Inside the room was a platform with a pole, a leather sofa a few feet away, and a table at the other side of the room. There was a speaker which played the music that could be heard in the main area. Once Tsukishima was in Kuroo made sure the door was closed properly before turning to face him.

“Sit down and get comfortable. I’d like to get to know you before we begin.”

Tsukishima walked to the sofa, sitting himself down as Kuroo walked to the platform. He then removed his leather jacket and placed it beside him before making eye contact with the stripper.

“So, what was your name again? Tsukki right?”

“No, it’s Tsukishima. I’m called Tsukki by Bokuto and another friend.”

“Well if Bokuto calls you Tsukki then Tsukki it is. What’s your first name?”

“I’m not sharing my personal details with a stripper, especially one I don’t plan on going back to. Call me Tsukishima.”

“I don’t want to be formal, I want to trust and for you to be comfortable. So Tsukki, why are you here today~?”

The glare that showed clear annoyance had no effect on the raven haired male whatsoever, whose grin had only grown with each second of silence that had passed between them. He raised an eyebrow expecting an answer sometime before the hour had passed.

“Akaashi brought me here. This is my ‘payment’ for letting him and Bokuto stay in my apartment when their apartment was flooded. I wasn’t expecting as Akaashi is a close friend, but I wasn’t expecting this of all things.”

“He can be full of surprises can’t he? But I promise you Tsukki this will be something you'll thank Akaashi for, trust me~”

“Why would I thank him for this?”

The next song had come on, and in sync, Kuroo rose up with it. He slowly leaned himself over to Tsukishima with a devious grin growing wider on his face. His face was close, dangerously close and the blonde thought it strange on how he didn’t mind. 

“I’m about to show you why. Try to learn some patience Tsukki, it could really help you out in a situation like this.”

Tsukki’s mouth fell open in protest though he found himself unable to say a single word. All of the words were stuck in his throat, unable to go any further. All his body and mind were focused on now was Kuroo and the performance. He felt his body freezing in place as if it didn’t want to miss out on the way the stripper would bring their lips inches apart before moving all the way to the pole, showing off why he had such a good reputation and was a favourite. There was no way he could say that Kuroo was certainly living to his name out loud with him now sitting on his lap and moving his body into his, his hand reaching out to run through his hair. The touches helped him to manage some words.

“I-I’m pretty sure these kinds of touches aren’t allowed in a place like this…”

“Hm~? How would Tsukki know such a thing~ Is it because of a movie or two that you’ve seen~?”

“It’s simply common sense. What kind of risks are you taking by doing this? Just do what you usually do and leave it at that.”

A small chuckle from Kuroo had Tsukki more confused than ever. He could only wonder what would happen if they were caught and the consequences they would face. All they could do to him was make sure his face was never seen in the building again but Kuroo would face a lot worse naturally. A decrease in wage? Suspension? Could he...Could he lose his job if they were found out? The soothing calm voice suddenly brought him back to the current situation, his eyes widening at what he was about to hear.

“I’m not taking small risks, the risks doing this are pretty high. But for you Tsukki I don’t mind bending the rules. No one’s going to hear us and we’re still on the second song so why not~? I’m doing this because I want to. No one has told me to do this, and I can tell by how your body is reacting that you want it to. You want me, don’t you Tsukki? You should be honest with me but more importantly be honest with yourself.”

Kuroo moved his head back only inches away from the blonde to gaze with a seductive expression on his face, his face tilted slightly while an eyebrow raised. Both males were taken aback when Tsukishima reached out a hand and placed it on the stripper’s cheek, pulling their face to where there was a little gap between them.

“Make this something I’ll not only thank Akaashi for.”

“That’s one way to ask but I don’t want to waste anymore time. We’ve been holding back long enough.”

Their lips finally met, quickly turning into a passionate kiss. The golden brown eyes grew softer and slowly began to close before remembering seeing an expression of satisfaction in the other’s  
hazel eyes. The music volume was still as loud as it was before which meant no one had to hold back. Sounds like muffled gasps and soft moans that were coming from Tsukishima were sounds he never thought he would make. It seemed becoming closer with Akaashi was throwing him into a world of first times, but with a stripper who had somehow managed to capture his heart with looks and words. Feeling their lips slowly begin to part suddenly made his heart feel cramped and his lips dry. He went to connect their lips but Kuroo had buried his head into his neck, nuzzling it. A blush was becoming more noticeable as he looked down and watched a hand pulling his t-shirt down to reveal more of his pale skin.

“I’m afraid your lips won’t satisfy me completely. I want as much as I can get from you Tsukki~”

Before any questions could be asked a cry burst out from his mouth as he felt what must have been teeth moving up and down the area of free skin. His hands moved around to touch the soft skin, wondering what exactly the stripper’s clothing was made out of, the light touches of the tights and thighs before one hand settled into the raven hair. Every now and then Kuroo would chuckle against Tsukki’s skin before he would make a mixture of small and dark hickeys down his neck and his upper chest. Tsukishima mentally credited Kuroo for thinking ahead. It took him several minutes to get used to the feeling of the teeth but after being accustomed to them each touch got him excited, wanting more. The desire for anything he could get and what he was receiving slowly began to turn him on, his hard crotch becoming visible in his trousers. His eyes met the cat like pupils.

“I’ll take care of that too Tsukki, no need to worry.”

“I mean you could but...won’t someone walk in on us? Or see us?”

“Like I said before there’s no need to worry. We’d know pretty quickly if someone was at the door, and only strippers and certain employees are allowed in the VIP section. As for the viewers the only cameras that would have us in a pinch would be the hallways but we’re smart boys, aren’t we? So, can I have you Tsukki?”

No matter what spurred inside of him Kuroo would find some way in dealing with it. Tsukishima had some regrets in his first bad impression of Kuroo, but through this, he was beginning to see what kind of person was. The question was why show a stranger? Why show this to a person you met through a colleague? He needed to know these answers- Which meant this wouldn't be their only encounter. When Kuroo tilted his head Tsukki shook the thoughts aside and nodded his head.

“I want to have you too Kuroo. Please- I don’t want to wait any longer.”

The smirk Kuroo gave him was different to the one he had seen in the hallway with Akaashi and Bokuto and different to the others he had seen in the room. This one threw him on edge, excited him, and filled him with nerves all at once. Kuroo changed his position on Tsukishima’s lap slightly to reach down to the high heels. Before he could do anything else a hand had reached down to stop him.

“Let me. I’ve only had your lips so it’s fair, wouldn’t you agree?”

In agreement to his question, Kuroo turned his body sideways with his legs raised up and a curious sound slipping through his lips. It wasn’t a difficult task but that meant touching Kuroo and his thighs which only aroused him further. His hands reached out to gently caress and to get used the welcoming feeling of the other parts of Kuroo’s body. A small part of him wanted to see what his legs and thighs would look like if his teeth marks were all over them, and hear the moans and gasps. Now one thigh was resting on top of his hand while the other slowly pulled the zipper down, an impatient sigh barely hearable as he gripped onto the high heel and threw it onto the floor. The second one was not a problem at all though he did take his time so he could spend some time feeling the other thigh. The moment the second high heel was removed the stripper immediately changed his position and connected their lips together, continuing from the passionate kiss earlier. This time Kuroo was slipping his tongue into his mouth and his hands slipping down to his jeans. Realising they were being removed he carefully began removing his clothing as well, all of it being tossed to the floor. When they had parted lips again and he had opened his eyes he could make out his glasses on top of their clothes at the side of the couch.

“Y’know with that t-shirt off I could see my work in full view.”

“Then take it off for me.”

Tsukishima raised his arms up as he looked at Kuroo with a small smirk that was slowly growing as neither would look away. Kuroo then leaned over to give him a quick kiss before pulling the t-shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. The pair then looked to each other, the client being unable to hide his embarrassment and the stripper with a large smirk and seductive eyes. The silence didn’t last long between them as Tsukki spoke.

“I can see now why you have this reputation. I wouldn’t lie if I said I wasn’t moved.”

“I’m a favourite for different reasons Tsukki, there’s no way I would share myself with other people. You’re definitely different, on the salty side of things but something I like. I can’t let someone who has caught my attention slip away.”

Hearing those words made his body become still. He didn’t understand this person at all which frustrated him. The only thing he knew was that he wasn’t lying. This only irritated him further, he wanted answers and to figure out what was going on in that mind of Kuroo’s. Before he could form a sentence a sudden moan came out when Kuroo pressed himself against him, a small groan coming from the stripper. 

“Warn me next time would you?”

“I’m afraid the answer is no, especially after hearing you moan like that. I want to hear more of them~”

Kuroo began to move in a slow motion, smirking as he looked at Tsukishima. As he leaned his head back his hand gripped onto Kuroo’s arm. 

“Shit- It feels good.”

“Yeah- Move yourself upwards Tsukki. You’ll feel amazing trust me.”

Immediately as he began to move his body up into Kuroo’s he made sure his eyes were on him to capture his reaction. His eyes shut for a split second as his actions came to a halt but once after licking his lips he looked seductively into his eyes before he began moving again, this time forcing Tsukishima to move at a faster pace. This only resulted in their mouths falling further open and more moans coming from them. As more time seemed passed Kuroo loosely wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's neck while he muttered words that would only embarrassed him further.

“So hot- God Tsukki, you’re so hot.”

Tsukishima only had the confidence to moan out “Don’t stop,” as the pace of their grinding was rougher than before, faster, louder. He managed to get out a sentence he had been holding back on saying, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

“I’m close Kuroo. I want to come. I’m going to-!”

A short gasp came from the blonde as he felt the tip of his leaking area pinched. The hand of the raven haired male had it securely in his hand while the grinding only slightly. The facial reactions he could see was only making him want to release sooner. The other had leaned towards his ear, whispering it into softly and with a seductive tone.

“Oh? You are? I can bet you’ll make such a naughty expression when you do but for now, I don’t want that. What I want from you is your full name and then we’ll come together for as long as we need to.”

“That’s just cruel. You have enough from me and besides, I didn’t get any introductions from you. I heard your name from Akaashi and Bokuto.”

Close to his ear, Tsukki could hear the pants and low moans Kuroo was making. Despite all that he could feel the grin growing on his face.  
“So that’s it? You just want to know more about me? That’s so cute and surprising coming from you. My name is Kuroo Tetsurō and I work as a stripper and am single. Can I hear your name now, pretty please?”

Tsukishima was at his limit. Kuroo’s voice along with his non-stop movements had only driven him closer to where he was only holding back because of the hand covered in his pre-come. He was afraid the sound of the music wouldn’t be loud enough to block out his moans from the outside, but he gave the other the information he desired.

“K-Kei. It’s Kei. Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima Kei!” 

Immediately afterwards he felt an enormous pressure relieved that had been forming at the bottom of his stomach. Moaning in confusion his eyes fell onto Kuroo to see his response to him embarrassingly moaning his name. The expression he seen was not what he was expecting at all. The other’s eyes widened slightly, meaning Kuroo didn’t expect him to give that response. There was a small smirk which quickly faded when he rolled his eyes and pulled at the ends of the blonde’s short hair. He also took note that his breathing had become heavier.

“What a beautiful name, Kei. I’m not going to hold back anymore so please- Come with me.”

That seemed to be the breaking point for the both of them. It didn’t take either of them very long to come, Tsukishima being the first to let everything he had built up out with one cry and then Kuroo followed. It only lasted for a few minutes but every second felt like a separate hour. Tsukki could feel his substance mixing with Kuroo’s, their bodies covered in sweats and their pants slowly becoming louder than the dying music. After they had reached their climaxes they continued to grind against each other until their actions came to a slow stop. They met eyes once again and the largest of grins formed onto Kuroo’s face. He wasn’t sure if he had shown the other a smile but Kuroo seemed to like whatever reaction he had given. Soon the room had fallen completely silent which no one took note off until Kuroo began to look around the room taking in something that Tsukki wasn’t aware of. 

Kuroo looked down to Tsukishima to catch his surprised expression, realising why he had become alarmed.

“Shit. Oh shit, we gotta go.”

Kuroo immediately jumped up, stumbling around before regaining his balance. Tsukki was still recovering from his orgasm and slowly stretched his arms with a groan. He stopped stretching when he looked over to see his leather jacket rubbed all over the stripper’s naked body becoming covered in sweat and come. A fresh bright red washed over his face as he glared softly in disgust and confusion, demanding an explanation. The reply he got was his jacket being thrown at him which he knew it was to clean up the mess. Like Kuroo he used the inside of the jacket to wipe everything up on him and the sofa, which had become stained. He let out a small “Fuck” under his breath but it was enough to catch the other’s attention.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll have an excuse for that. I don’t want to be rude but I’ll need you to hurry up a bit Tsukki, and you head out to the bar as soon as you’re finished in here. I’ll meet you out there later.”

Once he had cleaned himself up, Tsukishima left the room. The music outside was still as loud as before with songs he didn’t recognise when he was in the room with Kuroo, not like he had been paying much attention to them in the first place. The important thing was no one had been around the room to hear them so it was all about covering up and leaving what happened in that room in there. He quickly walked out the way he and Kuroo had walked in and was back among the crowds. When the bar was in sight he quickened his pace and took a seat. 

“Here, take this. This one’s on me.”

A small glass has been slid over to him, filled with liquor. He met the eyes of Akaashi and thanked him before anyone noticed and took a sip. There were only a few people there in their own conversations but they still had to be careful of what they would say, but Akaashi seemed to have a small grin on his face.

“You’re welcome Tsukishima, and once again thank you for what you did back then. We’re grateful for what you did back then.”

“Like I said before Akaashi, there’s no need to thank me. I was simply doing what any friend would have. Since my couch is also a sofa bed it wasn’t a problem to have some company though I could only have wished you two were less-”

He stopped himself mid-sentence when he caught the bartender looking at him with a rather pleased expression that had spread across his face. He raised an eyebrow ever so slightly while speaking in his usual tone but higher. Before anything was said Tsukishima realised Akaashi was looking at certain areas of his body, looking for something.

“It seems all my doubts have been for nothing. I’m proud of you Tsukishima, he broke that rule because of you. Does that mean he’s keeping your jacket as a souvenir?”

His lips formed into a grin of curiosity, as if waiting for Tsukishima to think of an answer that would deny it. Tsukki quickly looked down to his glass, catching his annoyed and embarrassed expression in the reflection. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you could tell. I suppose I should thank you for that opportunity. I didn’t realise until now that I had forgotten my jacket. Tch. That wasn’t cheap, so he better have it safe.”

As if on cue, Tsukishima was surprised as he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulder. The figure sat down beside him and he immediately recognised the person. It was Kuroo but instead of wearing his stripper outfit, he was wearing casual clothing and his leather jacket. He then called for a drink and Akaashi disappeared, knowing what drink he wanted.

“Hey Tsukki, did you miss me?”

“No, we’ve only been away from each other for about ten minutes. I take it you’re finished work?”

“Ye. That performance with you was my last for the night. Now I don’t want to go home just yet so will you stay with me and talk over a few drinks? There all on me so don’t worry about paying. Oh, and also-”

Kuroo leaned over to Tsukishima to whisper into his ear, making sure no one could catch a word.

“I’ll take this home and give it a good clean. Promise. You have my number so we can meet up and I can give you back your expensive baby. So, what do you say~?”

Kuroo leaned away as Akaashi returned with his drink. Whether Tsukishima wanted to or not, Kuroo would make sure they would meet up otherwise it wouldn't be Tsukishima's jacket for much longer. When the blonde sighed he knew he had won.

“Fine, but don’t expect these meet ups to be a regular thing. Got it?”

“Of course, of course. Now, a toast for the start of a new friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was dedicated to my best friend Lou, whose birthday is August 1st! I thought I had uploaded it on your bday but it said July 31 :( Happy Birthday!! I'm sorry my Kuroo wasn't great but I tried my best.I surprised even myself with how he turned out. I wanted to write a KuroTsukki fanfic because if it wasn't for our favourite middle blockers then we wouldn't be as close as we are today. It's the first time we've celebrated each others birthdays and I can't wait for the many others. ~.~


End file.
